The Denzel Chronicles
by Ivy Tante
Summary: Summary: Denzel's life takes a drastic change at his first kiss. And the real question becomes; who will this affect more - him or Cloud? It's so hard to let go of a child and welcome the adult they've become. Set well after Dirge of Cerberus.
1. An A Child No Longer

Summary: Denzel's life takes a drastic change at his first kiss. And the real question becomes; who will this affect more - him, or Cloud? It's so hard to let go of a child and welcome the adult they've become. My first Final Fantasy VII fic, so I'm sure there are some goofs. This is set after ACC.

An a Child No Longer

By Ivy Tanté

ab

It started off as a typical day, until Denzel came home in a daze. Cloud, in the kitchen sipping a cup of coffee before going back to his paperwork, was witness to the blank look and fumbling movements of his fifteen year old son. Blonde brows furrowed, the coffee cup hit the counter with a loud click of ceramic on stone as he all but leapt to Denzel's side.

"Denzel!" he said urgently, hands on the younger man's shoulders. "Are you all right?"

Blinking as though waking from a dream, Denzel gazed at Cloud as if unsure why he was suddenly there. Looking around, he seemed to realize where he was for the first time. "Uh, Cloud… What? What did you say?" There was such confusion in his eyes it was almost painful to behold.

Taking a moment to study his appearance, Cloud began to have an inkling of what was wrong, and he sternly suppressed his smile. There was dust all over his clothes, and what looked like wood chips ensnared in the material of his sweater. The teen's hair was mussed, lips blushed a deeper pink - and was there a slight mark on the side of Denzel's neck right under his ear? Inhaling, Cloud caught the scent he'd missed at first in his alarm.

Denzel didn't seem to be aware that Cloud had released him. He looked up to find his father leaning against the kitchen counter again, sipping coffee while giving him an intimidating - and frighteningly knowing - stare. "Dad!" he yelped, instinctively clapping a hand over the small bruise visible despite the pulled-up collar of his sweater. "Um, I really need to start on my homework, got two projects to finish this weekend…" Edging towards the stairs, he didn't even make it to the first step before the deceptively quiet voice stopped him dead.

"Don't think you can walk away from me without an explanation, Denzel. All appearances aside, I can _smell_ her on you," Cloud growled around the steaming mug lifted to his lips.

He couldn't stop the gulp from sounding in the still quiet of the kitchen. It was hard to face the man that had become his father through circumstances many and varied. And although the urge to hang his head - or bolt like a Kalm Fang from the Fusion Sword - was strong, he squared his shoulders and turned, looking Cloud directly in the eyes. "Yes, dad?

An eyebrow lifted at the almost defiant gesture.

Something of the look made Denzel remember that day two years ago, when Cloud had taken him for a ride into the countryside. Parking beside a small stream, the two had made themselves comfortable on sun-warmed boulders and tossed flat stones at the water, counting the number of times they skipped before sinking. It was so strange that Cloud seemed ill at ease, and Denzel had found himself making jokes and telling his adoptive father all the crazy antics his friends at school got into.

Then Cloud had cleared his throat and told him the facts of life.

Stunned, mind reeling, Denzel didn't even remember the trip home. He came out of the fog to find himself in his bedroom, hands worrying the bedspread as he tried to comprehend all Cloud had said. And when he did, he could not -simply _could not_ - even look at Cloud and Tifa for over a week. Because he suddenly understood all the talk of 'nightmares' on the nights he'd heard one of them scream. The strange thumps and bangs that echoed from their room on occasion. The storage door being locked sometimes when they did inventory. Or the sudden hasty shifting of clothes when he came upon them in the stairwell.

Asking his friends about this made him realize his parents weren't anything out of the ordinary. Once this sank in, he stopped avoiding Cloud and began asking quiet questions, his curiosity getting the better of his embarrassment. And though his father had turned an alarming shade of red more than once, he kept his word and answered those private and personal inquiries after making Denzel swear he would never repeat anything he was told, no matter the circumstances.

Denzel was aware he knew far more than most of his friends, who didn't have the type of open and honest relationship he shared with Cloud. And because of this, when Tifa had sat down with Marlene on her thirteenth birthday and revealed those startling facts, he was ready when she turned to him. Giving her the courage to approach Tifa as he had Cloud had made him feel he was upholding the responsibilities entrusted to him as the older sibling.

Beside, he'd learned even more about sex when he'd bribed Marlene into telling everything she'd learned from Tifa by offering all the knowledge imparted by Cloud.

But now he didn't know what to say to his father. Denzel honestly couldn't recall how it all started.

ab

One moment he and Kera were running a race through the buildings of Edge, laughing and trying to toss things into each other's path to slow the other down. Despite all his training with Cloud and workouts with Tifa, Denzel was growing rapidly and was still uncoordinated sometimes by the seemingly overnight changes in his body. A tipped barrel sent him careening into a pile of scrap wood, knocking the breath out of him and showering him with dust and wood chips.

Shouting in fear, Kera snatched him upright, hands on either side of his face as she pleaded with him to be all right. Denzel had taken in the tears streaking down her cheeks and done what he had seen Cloud do on so many occasions - reaching out, he gently wiped them away, then pressed a comforting kiss on her forehead. The urge to sooth was pure and uncomplicated; Denzel had no ulterior motives other than to make her stop crying.

But it hadn't stayed pure. A sharply inhaled breath sounded, then Kera closed her eyes and touched his lips with her own. The shock reverberated through his entire body, like a live wire had wrapped around his ankle. The jolt blew every thought from his head. In all honestly, it felt like he'd taken a jab in the solar plexus during practice.

When he did nothing but sit there and stare at her in astonishment, she tried to pull away, cheeks flushed and horror in her eyes. It was clear, even to _his _muddled mind, that because he hadn't reacted she thought he was disgusted by what she had done.

Getting his numbed body to somehow _move _was the hardest thing he'd ever done. But his hand on her shoulder managed to stop her before she took off. "Kera," he said, then jumped at the strange - almost hoarse - sound of his own voice.

"I-I'm sorry, Denzel," face flaming, Kera had tried to avoid his searching eyes by turning to the side. Tears continued to course down her face, and she released him to angrily swipe at them. "I didn't mean to shock you or anything. I just…" Giving a sigh of defeat, she worked free of his hand and stood. "I should go home, it's getting late."

Knowing he would never catch her if she started running, he scrambled to his feet among flying dust and curly-cues of wood. Denzel caught her and pleaded, "Not yet, please, Kera! I need…" He flailed about desperately, trying hard to get his tongue working again. "I know I'm acting like an idiot, but that was my first kiss and…" The lopsided grin that appeared was so boyishly appealing Kera was moved to put her hand to his cheek again. "I'm a guy, Kera. We're emotion numbskulls, remember?"

"Right," she agreed, then turned shy. "Your first kiss?"

"Yes." Looking down, he cautiously pulled up one leg of his jeans just to make sure his shoes were still on his feet. At her confusion, he admitted, "Just making sure you didn't really blow off my boots, because it sure felt like it." The blush came fast and furious, so hot it made his cheeks feel blistered. His first kiss. Cloud had warned him of the inherent power of that event, but Denzel hadn't taken it seriously.

He sure did now.

The giggle that bubbled up from Kera relaxed him, and he carefully slid an arm around her waist to pull her a bit closer. "I didn't know you felt that way, Kera. I mean… I'm always loved being around you, and you're the one I trust with my secrets. I guess…" Gulping, feeling totally out of his depth, he mumbled again, "I'm an idiot."

All of a sudden his knees wouldn't hold him up anymore. Kera went with him, ending up in his lap among the wood scraps and sawdust. They were laughing at first, amused by themselves as much as the situation. But as suddenly as it started, the laughter stopped as Denzel realized she was in his arms, body pressed to his, arms around his neck. "Kera," he said again in that strange, husky tone. Meeting his darkened eyes, she didn't pull away when he leaned closer to kiss her again.

The jolt was even stronger this time as one kiss became two, then more. At some point when they parted, Kera gasped for a breath. Before he could stop himself, he took advantage and slid his tongue inside her mouth.

He would later remember - when he could think, that is - his reaction when Cloud mentioned French kissing. The urge to gag at the thought of committing such an act had been too strong, and the ex-SOLDIER had burst out laughing at the revulsion on his young face. Cloud had promised he wouldn't keep that view if he ever tried it, and Denzel had vowed _never, ever, not in a million years, NO!_

Denzel found out just how right his father had been.

_Sweet. Hot. So good. _He cupped a hand on the nape of her neck to keep her from pulling away as he experienced her taste for the first time. Breathing didn't seem necessary any more as he dragged out the contact, soothing her fretful sounds with soft murmurs of his own.

Starving lungs forced them apart, and Kera buried her face against his neck. It gave Denzel time to recover, time to organize something resembling thought. Holding her, he became appallingly aware of his condition - and with her on his lap, she probably had been aware of it the entire time he'd kissed her.

"Oh, Kera!" If such an act wouldn't dump her unceremoniously into the wood pile, Denzel would be on his feet and running as though once more faced with Bahamut SIN. Shame made his face flame, and he jerked his arms from around the girl that had been his best friend since she moved into the neighborhood five years ago.

A girl that suddenly wasn't a girl any more than he was an innocent boy.

Her breathless laugh sounded in his ear as she wrapped her arms firmly around him neck to keep him still. "Silly Denzel," she whispered, her lips grazing the side of his neck. It was an unintentional caress; her sharp inhale let him know it affected her as strongly as it did him.

"Kera, that was the most incredible moment of my life, but if you don't get off my lap and give me a second to figure out what my name is…" Denzel gasped, nerves almost overloaded with all the stimulation.

His gratitude knew no bounds as she did as he asked, still laughing softly at the both of them. It was amusing, really, and soon he was chuckling right along with her. "I feel so foolish," he finally admitted as he sat there in the wood chips and sawdust, holding her hand, his thumb rubbing softly against her palm. "I had no idea all that was inside me. Guys really are clueless, aren't we?"

Touched, Kera leaned her head on his shoulder. "I've liked you for a long time, Denzel. You're not like the other boys. You don't talk to my chest, you don't try to grope. You listen to what I say, and argue with me when you don't agree."

"The other boys don't have Cloud as a father, either," he said quietly, staring at their entwined hands.

Startled, Kera pulled back enough to cup his face in her hands again, "He always seems so laid-back, Denzel! I never thought he was hard on you!"

Shaking his head, Denzel very gently corrected her, "He isn't." Unable to look at her, he turned his attention to the sunlight streaming into the alley as he said, "Its how he responds to Tifa. _He_ acts like you've said. I heard one of the customers comment how deeply he worships her, and the guy was right. And it's more than just the respect he has for her; its all the ways he proves that he loves her, that he doesn't want to live his life without her. And I know this because he told me." Denzel added when Kera looked at him in surprise. "When he gave me The Talk. Even though it embarrassed the _Ifrit_ out of him to say something like that."

Kera took a moment to process this before saying quietly, "I've know how I felt about you for some time, Denzel. Am I too much of a friend for you to think of us this way?" Her voice quavered halfway through and the remainder of the question was little more than a whisper.

"Tifa has always been Cloud's best friend," he assured quietly, taking her hand in his again. A rueful glance at his lap made Kera start laughing as he continued, "And I can't hide my reaction no matter how I want to right now." Glancing around, he mused almost to himself, "Some of these planks are big enough to crawl behind and hide."

Suddenly her laughter played against his mouth as she kissed him again. His heart stuttered as he tried to put his fumbling hands somewhere that wouldn't get him slapped silly; the awkwardness was forgotten as her taste, her smell, the feel of her surrounded him. Long moments passed before the need to breathe once more forced them apart. Again she nuzzled his neck, her cheeks a becoming pink.

"Does that mean… you'll be my-" Try as she might, Kera couldn't get the word out. Biting her lip, she continued to hide her face against his neck.

Stroking up and down her back, Denzel struggled to get his heart rate under control. Something about Kera just shredded his will in ways he'd never experienced. And irreverently, he acknowledged that the legendary Cloud Strife, ex-SOLDIER and savior of the planet, was about to have some _very_ awkward questions asked of him in the next few days.

"Will I be your boyfriend?" he asked, amazed at the calmness that flowed over him at those words. "I guess that depends on if you want me for your boyfriend." Moving carefully, he pulled her away from him so she had to look him directly in the eye. "I would like to be. Will you be my girlfriend, Kera?"

Luminous eyes gazed shyly into his. And for the first time, Denzel realized just how _beautiful_ Kera was. That honey-brown hair that swirled hypnotically around her face and shoulders, the deep slate eyes that would narrow wickedly when mischief was afoot. Her face reminded him somewhat of Cloud - triangular in shape, it made her eyes look huge and her lips so soft and sweet. Always active, always running at top speed, her body was as slim and agile as his, but he hadn't allowed himself to see how nature was sculpting her shape. But he'd been forced to confront those soft curves today when they'd embraced so tightly.

Unable to speak, she nodded, then gulped.

Denzel's smile lit up the alley. Bringing her hand to his heart, he pledged, "I promise to always be at your side, no matter the circumstances. I know you don't need a hero, because you can take care of yourself very well, but I would be honored to fight for or with you."

She could feel the sure and steady beat of his heart beneath her palm. She could feel the strength of his promise in the directness of his gaze. And she accepted his pledge.

The next moments were lost as the kiss dragged on, sweet whispers sounding as mouths clung. When they came up for air, she was in his lap again, gasping for breath, face tucked against his neck. Unable to help herself, she tilted her chin and fastened her lips on the side of his neck. A broken moan was startling in the silence of the alley as she marked his skin.

"Goddess, Kera. You have GOT to get off my lap," Denzel begged, all but insensible with the strength of his reaction to her.

Knowing how uncomfortable he must be, she complied. It took awhile for him to calm down enough to leave the alley with any semblance of composure. But neither was willing to let go of the other, and they held hands as they headed down the walkway. Several of their friends noticed and there were a few shouts and catcalls; blushing, they continued on without acknowledging the sometimes rude comments.

Ever the gentleman, Denzel walked her home and left her waving from the front steps. But his eyes lingered on hers for as long as she was in sight on his way to the bar, and his thoughts kept his feet some distance from the ground.

And then he walked in the back door and faced that legendary ex-SOLDIER…

ab

Shifting his feet, wondering how he could sink into the tile work beneath his boots, Denzel wasn't sure how to answer. The euphoria of the afternoon faded under the stern, intense blue of Cloud's stare. "I-" he started, then stopped when the words just wouldn't come.

Cloud sighed, putting down his coffee cup. "Come with me; Tifa is due home any moment and you need to get cleaned up. If she sees you like this, all _Ifrit_ will break loose."

Following Cloud up the stairs, he complied when told to get clean clothes and meet him in the bathroom. As Denzel washed his face and brushed the wood chips out of his hair, Cloud sat on the toilet and just stared at his hands like he didn't know how to handle the situation any more than his son did. Suddenly too weary to continue, Denzel slid to the floor and put his face in his hands. The enormity of the change in his relationship with Kera hit him like a blow, and all the calm self-assurance that carried him through that event fled; a sob escaped.

Warm, comforting arms encircled him as Cloud knelt beside him. Though he was no longer a child, Denzel found himself leaning into those arms, relishing the feel of his father's lips pressed to his temple. "Tell me," Cloud breathed, his voice a quiet murmur.

Between hitching breaths, Denzel told him about the afternoon. Spilled out his feelings and uncertainties, repeated the pledge he'd made. Cloud remained quiet throughout, doing nothing that could distract his son from speaking so freely. And when the tears were spent and Denzel lay wearily in his arms, Cloud allowed his head to rest briefly against the teen's.

"I'm proud of you, Denzel," he said in that quietly intense way of his. "You handled the situation the only way it could be without serious repercussions. And you didn't frighten her or make her feel threatened, and put her at ease by admitting your own uncertainties and doubts." Releasing him, Cloud rose agilely to his feet and offered Denzel a hand up. "The trust of a woman is both a fragile and incredibly powerful thing, my son. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't, dad." As always, it was a shock to look Cloud Strife directly in the eye - at fifteen, Denzel was the same height as his father. It was embarrassing, and it was amusing.

Smiling, because he knew exactly what Denzel was thinking, Cloud ruffled his now wood-less hair and chuckled low in his throat. "Height isn't a mark of greatness, you know. Tifa is shorter than me but can still kick my butt - and yours too, chum - during sparring if I don't have my sword." The grin turned rueful as he admitted, "And there are times even the Fusion Sword can't help me out."

"Dad, I…" Clearing his throat, he warned, "I have a few more questions for you. About…" He swallowed, trying to find the courage from earlier, "Not just about sex, but about keeping control. And what to do about these… urges…" _The floor needs to open up now, and chomp me down,_ he thought, staring at the scarred toes of his boots.

"I know you do. And I'll answer them as best I can."

Something in the tone made Denzel look at the man he'd always considered his father, even before it became official. Incredibly, Cloud was blushing a bright red and wouldn't look Denzel in the eye. And he suddenly understood that control wasn't always a possibility, and understanding those urges he mentioned didn't help sometimes in the heat of the moment.

What worked was mutual respect, and a deep abiding care for each other.

Then the awkwardness was gone as Cloud opened his arms, and Denzel clung to him tightly. "You've grown up on me, Denzel. I turned around, and my son became a man." Framing his face with strangely gentle hands, Cloud looked long and hard into his eyes - eyes so startlingly like his own - before saying, "Come to the office with me. I think it's time Strife Delivery Service expanded." Stepping away, he opened the bathroom door and said over his shoulder, "The man who designed Fenrir is retired, but his son has taken over the business. You'll need something heavy and powerful when working around Kalm and the surrounding area."

Running after Cloud, Denzel panted out when he reached the office door, "You mean it? I can start working with you? Have my own bike?" He could hardly believe this was happening, all in the same day.

"Yes, I mean it. But," and here Cloud impaled his son with a look that almost froze him in place, "if your grades drop, I'll take the route away from you." Pulling a catalogue from his desk, he tossed it onto the cot beside him and motioned to it. "You'll need a weapon, and the swords I wield are too heavy for you to use. You're good with your fists like Tifa, but a bladed weapon or a gun of some kind will be more versatile in our line of work."

Tentatively Denzel sat on the cot, opened the catalogue. And realized, with all the force of a lightning bolt, that Cloud wasn't looking at him as a child any longer. The pride that swelled within him brought stinging tears to his eyes; manfully he forced them down and focused on the pictures in the magazine…

…So he missed the single tear that ran down the side of Cloud Strife's face as the ex-SOLDIER said goodbye to his child, and welcomed the man he had become.


	2. Lessons Learned

Summary: Denzel continues to grow, learning the trade of his father and improving his skills. But with maturity comes responsibilities, and not all of them are easy to accept. When his family is thrown into turmoil, will he be help or hindrance?

Lessons Learned

By Ivy Tanté

A fast skid, quick turn. Dust boiling in the air. The abrupt screech of tires on stone, and the odd popcorn-popping sound of gunfire. Bullets ricocheting against sword with sharp metallic twangs. Heat, confusion, tension fills the air. Another pass, another feint. Gunfire peppers the ground on the right as the massive black motorcycle roars past, shining silver flashing in a whistling arc.

Ducking under the blade of the Fusion Sword, Denzel whirled Kaumafon around but wasn't quick enough to catch Fenrir on the roundabout. Laughing, he fired off a few shots that pinged harmlessly off Cloud's sword again, and gamely went for another pass. A gloved hand raised and he slid to a stop, grinning as he yanked off the driving goggles.

Panting, Denzel called out, "How's my aim?"

The reply was at first a grunt as Cloud Strife bent to inspect the dust skirt that shrouded his left side from hip to ankle. Finding a bullet hole near the knee, he couldn't help but grin at his son. "Improving!" he answered, activating the hidden 'wing' compartments of Fenrir to store his sword for the trip home.

Seeing his father put the Fusion Sword away, Denzel dropped his shotgun back into the holster mounted on his bike. He hoped to one day wield a sword; right now the shotgun would allow him to protect himself while continued lessons with Cloud would someday make that hope become a reality. Patting the steel-gray bodywork of his bike, named in honor of the Kalm Fangs that infested the area, he straightened then winced.

"That should teach you to watch where you're going," Cloud said with little pity, and the twinkle in his eyes was visible even through the goggles he still wore. He'd managed to whack Denzel's left arm about halfway through the sparring match.

Pulling alongside Fenrir, Denzel teased, "Still didn't make me spin out."

Inwardly, Cloud was quite pleased. Denzel had not lost control of the bike after that hardy slap with the flat of his blade, and he'd whirled around just fast enough to take a shot at the flying dust skirt in retaliation. "No, it didn't. You're doing well, Denzel, just don't get too over-confident. After all, I'm not out to kill you."

The teen couldn't quite keep the comment of "Could have fooled me" to himself. The next second his face lit up as his phone rang with the piercing sound of a wolf-whistle. Yanking his cell out of a thigh-pocket in his black jeans, he answered, "Hey, Kera!"

Knowing Denzel would be oblivious to his presence as long as his girlfriend - and wasn't that just the kicker? - was talking to him, Cloud lowered the kickstand and vaulted off Fenrir. Opening a rear compartment, he fished out a bottle of water and the fruit slices Tifa had packed for him that morning. Unscrewing the cap, he took a deep gulp, eyes scanning the sea of waving grasses surrounding them. Though the Kalm Fangs weren't nearly as numerous as before, they could still be a threat to the unwary, although the survivors of those once faced with the Fusion Sword tended to give Fenrir a wide berth. Cloud hoped it would soon be the case with Kaumafon as well.

Unzipping the package, he fished out an apple slice and took a bite, closing his eyes as the sweet, tart taste exploded on his tongue. It brought back memories of his childhood in quaint little Nibelheim, and the orchards he would run through on his way home. Musing, he reckoned his current existence to be about the furthest thing from his dreams back then. All except Tifa. She had always been the one dream he could never forget. The dream that never faded.

The dream that was now threatened by his past, by the things done to him against his will.

ab

The return home was quick. Cloud didn't believe in driving slow if he could go fast, and Denzel was as much a speed demon as his father. Besides, the teen had a bit of homework to do and wanted to get that out of the way. Then he could go running with Kera.

That was how Tifa termed their tendency to race around Edge, leaping and dodging obstacles in their never-ending race to beat one another. It helped Denzel with his coordination, and let him spend time with his best friend. Very wisely, neither parent dwelt on the fact she was also his girlfriend. There were simply some things that took awhile to sink in.

So Denzel sprinted to his room right after he greeted Tifa with a hug. The bar had just opened for business and was already half full; it was shaping up to be a hopping night. She had called in both recently-hired bartenders to help with the steady flow of customers. After laughing at the fly-by hug of the teen, Tifa gave Cloud a gentle smile and tilted her head to the side, motioning for him to follow her into the downstairs kitchen.

Cloud dreaded what she would say. All through his workout with Denzel his mind hadn't been on what he was doing. Which was why he had a bullet hole in his dust skirt. Had he been paying strict attention, his son wouldn't have had time to get off that single shot at the end of his turn.

They stood facing each other, and Cloud braced himself. With a small nod Tifa confirmed what he had suspected for nearly a month now. Closing his eyes in anguish, he held out his arms and felt her snuggle against his chest, her arms sliding around his waist as she pressed her face into his shoulder. "Tifa…" he whispered, wrapping her tightly in his embrace. "Oh, Tifa…" Gently he stood caressing her hair, absorbing her warmth, inhaling her scent.

A scent that had changed without notice nearly four weeks ago. He hadn't understood what it meant then, hadn't realized the implications. It had worried him, nagged his conscience. A possibility had hit him with all the force of a lightning bolt a few days ago, and that realization had sent him raced to her with a breathless question. Her answer had rocked them both. Now they knew, and they hadn't a clue what to do.

Pressing a tender kiss to her forehead, Cloud released her and reached for his phone.

ab

Denzel knew something was wrong the moment he walked in the door that evening. A bit shamefaced because he was later than normal, he nervously yanked off his gloves then stopped before saying a word. Cloud was in the kitchen, seated at the table. The intense blue eyes were wide and blank, a look of subtle horror on his face.

Shock had Denzel standing frozen, fear slamming into his heart. In a voice little more than a croak, he demanded, "Tifa, Marlene?" He knew Kera was safe; he'd just returned from walking her home. Tifa hadn't been behind the bar when he entered, and he hadn't thought to search her out before heading into the back.

Coming out of his daze, Cloud turned to him in an almost wooden manner and said dully, "Sit down, Denzel. I know you just got back from Kera's, but there's something I have to tell you."

So Denzel sat, gingerly reaching out to touch one of the hands that kept balling into a fist. It made him feel better when those fingers uncurled and grew still. "What is it, dad? What's happened?"

"You know that I was never really in SOLDIER; that Hojo experimented on me and Zack Fair after the incident in the Nibelheim Reactor," Cloud started, his voice still lifeless. "I know you'll consider this too much information that you don't really want to hear, but when Tifa and I married we stopped using contraceptives."

_What can I do but nod to that? _Denzel thought as he blushed. He knew only dire circumstances would cause Cloud to speak so bluntly. _I mean, this is embarrassing to me. How is it for _him_?_

Cloud continued in his quiet way, voice low and intense, "Though we had you and Marlene, we wanted… Well, _I _wanted a child by Tifa. A daughter to spoil rotten and lock in a tower until she was thirty something." A slight smile tugged at his lips when Denzel laughed. "When Tifa didn't get pregnant, we assumed that after all Hojo did to me, I was sterile."

And the truth dealt him a sucker punch to the solar plexus. "Tifa is pregnant."

"Yes. And for the first time, I'm wondering just how all that experimentation could affect the baby. We'll be leaving this weekend for the clinic in Mideel. Two of the physicians there have worked with SOLDIERs, and they will examine Tifa, run some tests the pediatrician here wouldn't know to do." Cloud took a deep breath and continued, "Most of those in SOLDIER don't marry, so this isn't a normal situation. And with both Jenova and Sephiroth cells inside me, as well as Mako, there could be serious problems." He suddenly gripped Denzel's hand tightly as he admitted, "I'm so scared, Denzel. Tifa doesn't want to end this pregnancy if there is any way to avoid it."

Swallowing, he struggled for the words to say, "And you don't want Tifa to risk herself."

Cloud's chin dropped to his chest and he shook his head fiercely, still gripping Denzel's hand like a lifeline.

Never had he felt so helpless. Cloud needed assurances and words to help him hold on. Denzel knew he didn't have them; he was too young to truly understand just what his father was going through right now. But he took a deep breath and asked as quietly as he could, "Have you told anyone else yet?"

"Yes. When Tifa told me the results were positive, I called Reeve. He immediately got in touch with the clinic and had us added to the schedule as soon as possible."

"Dad…" and Denzel waited patiently until Cloud looked up at him. "I love you." It wasn't easy for him to say it so bluntly, but he felt he had to. That Cloud needed to hear it, see it in his eyes.

Reaching out with his other hand, Cloud gently clasped his shoulder and gave a tired smile. "I know you do, Denzel, but it's good to hear that right now." Rising, he paced for a brief moment before leaning on the counter. "Tifa and I talked about it and decided it would be best if you and Marlene remain here, since Barret will be in town this weekend and available if either of you need anything. Vincent will take Fenrir and run the route for Friday." Smiling at the teen's sudden ire, he grinned and raised a hand, "It involves an overnight trip to Junon, and I need you here with Marlene. We've rearranged your schedule so you have the weekend off." Rubbing at his face, he admitted, "I hate to lean on you so heavily right now, but I've little choice. Cid will pick us up in the _High Shera _Friday morning."

Thinking quickly, Denzel suggested, "Then can Kera stay the weekend with Marlene?" He couldn't help but grin at Cloud's rather suspicious look. "Dad, I may not be the most observant person in the world - hey, I'm a guy - but even I noticed how distracted you've been. I mean, come on, how else could I put a bullet hole in your clothing?" A slight smirk crossed his face when Cloud laughed. "Right. Now Marlene… she might not say anything, but she knows that something is wrong. Haven't either of you realized she's been watching both of you like a hawk these past few days?"

A hand rose to rub nervously at the back of his neck. The motion, so familiar to all that knew him, calmed Denzel. "Yes, I can barely turn around without bumping into the scamp," Cloud answered.

"Then you know she's worried. And if the two of you suddenly go on a trip without us she's going to suspect something is drastically wrong. Which means she'll worry more. She loves hanging with Kera, and Kera is the one person that can truly wear her out."

Cloud nodded, "True. I just don't like putting the two of you into a tempting situation, Denzel."

Shrewdly, Denzel asked, "And what's to stop me from inviting her over here the moment Cid lifts off?" He tried his best to keep the smug smile off his face when Cloud narrowed those intensely blue eyes at him. "But if you go ahead and agree, you can put all kinds of restrictions on us to ease your mind."

A new voice entered the conversation from behind them, "Denzel, you've spent too much time with Reeve and Nanaki. That was a maneuver worthy of them." Tifa entered the kitchen with a sunny smile, tousling his hair as she went by. She stopped to press a soft kiss to Cloud's cheek before opening the fridge. Pulling out the defrosted chicken for dinner, she headed for the sink as she said airily over her shoulder, "Go take your father somewhere, Denzel. Talk him into letting Kera stay so I don't have to."

Growling, Cloud commented in a gruff tone, "Like it will do any good to protest now. He'll browbeat me into agreeing because you've given your approval." He yanked off his gloves, tossing them onto the table before getting a glass out of the cabinet. Denzel watched as Cloud filled the glass with ice and water and headed for the garage. Over his shoulder he told them, "Fenrir needs a quick check to be sure it's ready for Vincent to use." His hand was on the doorknob when he admitted, "I do trust the two of you alone, Denzel. But I remember how hard it was to fight temptation. You're a lot younger than I was then." The sound of the door shutting in his wake was deceptively quiet.

Denzel sighed quietly. He knew Cloud was right, but he was on guard at all times with Kera. Some days it felt like he was being pulling in a dozen different directions at once where she was concerned. But he had realized she was too important to risk their relationship on something neither of them were ready for.

"Are you all right, Denzel?" Tifa asked, turning from her task to look at him with worried eyes as the silence in the kitchen lingered.

Hastily he yanked himself out of thoughts best left alone. The last thing Tifa needed to deal with was his unpredictable and often conflicting desires for the girl he considered his best friend. "I guess I should be asking you that question, mom. I mean, this must have been the last thing you ever expected to happen."

Tifa smiled and continued preparing the chicken. "It was a surprise, I'll admit. But I'm not as concerned as Cloud. According to the pediatrician, I'm about six weeks along and showing no signs of trouble. Everything is fine - my blood pressure is great and all the labs came back normal. Cloud is just over-protective of me."

"But there could be complications."

Drying her hands on the dishcloth, Tifa admitted, "There is always the chance of that, Denzel. It's a fact of life. But I've waited years for this child, and I'm not willing to give up so easily. I know Cloud is worried, and with all Hojo did to him there _are _reasons to be concerned. But I'm not going to look at this negatively. To me it is a miracle." Her smile was soft as she laid a hand on her abdomen. "I want a little boy with my hair and his eyes."

Denzel snorted and rolled his eyes, "With looks like that he'll be a heartbreaker before he can even talk."

"Cloud wants a daughter."

"So he said earlier. One he can spoil rotten and lock away in a tower to keep her safe and sheltered."

Laughter erupted as Tifa stared at him, "He did not say that!"

Hand over his heart, Denzel swore, "He did, Tifa. And I can see her now." His eyes went out of focus as he pictured his hopefully-soon-to-be sister, "She'll have Cloud's unruly blonde hair and whimsical, wacky sense of humor. But she'll have your cinnamon eyes and sweet disposition." With a sigh he continued, "And I'll stay in constant trouble beating up any boy that so much as looks at her funny."

Tifa swooped down on Denzel and smothered him in a hug, "Oh, to hear you say that! Can you imagine how brave a boy would have to be to ask out the daughter of Cloud Strife?"

"They had better be brave, because they'll have to go through me first before they even get to Cloud. And Marlene! A little sister would be the most precious thing ever to her. You'll have a time keeping her at bay." He paused to look up at her, then asked, "What would you name her? Cloud wants to call her Raine." That came from a half-remembered conversation during The Talk from over two years ago.

"I've got my heart set on a boy, Denzel," Tifa admitted. "Although now that I think of it, Storm wouldn't be all that bad of a name for him, would it?"

Denzel snorted to keep from laughing out loud. "Have you listened to the names we're coming up with, mom? Raine, Storm, Cloud. I think we need to have our heads examined. I'm going to bed. Between school and work I've got a big day tomorrow." Leaning over, he kissed her cheek and told her sternly, "Don't let dad keep you up all night, beautiful."

And he left the kitchen and headed upstairs, the sound of her laughter echoing ahead of him.

To Be Continued….


	3. Expectations

Author's note: Much hilarity in this one, with a few serious comments. I know this is a little silly. But the family dynamics have to be explored as the story progresses. This isn't your typical family, though they are truly a family in every sense of the word.

Summary: A wild morning commences as Cloud and Tifa prepare to leave for Mideel, with Kera coming to the rescue. And Marlene manages to remind both parents she is truly as observant as Denzel claims.

Expectations

By Ivy Tanté

ab

By Friday morning, the Strife-Lockhart household was in utter chaos. Although Cloud and Tifa's duffle bags were packed and neatly stacked by the front door awaiting Cid's arrival on the _High Shera_, the kitchen was a shambles, Marlene was doing laps on the stairs, and Denzel sat in the middle of bedlam laughing his head off.

Cloud, holding an empty bag of his favorite -and very sugary- treats, looked highly put-out. Normally about as neat as anyone could expect for a guy with absolutely no fashion sense whatsoever, his hair was decidedly rumpled and smashed flat against his head on one side. The normal black cable-knit vest was unzipped, the black cargo jeans zipped but not buttoned, no shoes on his feet and all accoutrements -pauldron, weapons harness, dust skirt- were missing in action. The slightly vague look on his face hinted broadly that he'd yet to consume anything with a caffeine content.

In complete contrast, Tifa was perfectly groomed with every hair in place. She wore casual clothes for the trip; a deep crimson shirt edged with black lace at cuffs and hem, and a pair of comfortable jeans that outlined what seemed to be mile-long legs. Boots nearly the same shade as her shirt graced her feet, a nod to her vivid red shoes of the past. Nimbly dodging the bullet she called her daughter that was currently bouncing around the kitchen, she stood on tip-toe and pecked Cloud's cheek.

"Are you holding that bag for a reason?" she asked, mischief in her eyes as she headed for the coffee pot, drawn by the enticing scent of the brew.

Sighing, Cloud eyed the teenaged girl that zipped by him and said in an exasperated voice, "I just bought it last night. I _thought_ I'd hidden it behind the flour container, but _someone_ found it." He shook the empty bag for good measure. "Tifa, this thing held _**five pounds of candy**_. All of which is currently residing in that speeding blur that just flashed through here." Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turned to confront the mug held out to him, fragrant steam wafting forward to tickle his nose. Letting the bag drop, he snatched the mug and downed half the contents in one desperate gulp.

"She didn't eat all of it," Denzel informed him, finally able to breathe. "I caught her after the first pound or so and hid the rest in Fenrir's left rear compartment." Wrapping an arm around his aching ribs, he continued, "I moved all the sugar cereals to the top shelf and snuck the orange and apple juice out to the refrigerator in the garage. Then I called Kera and told her what happened. She'll be here in a few minutes to help coral Marlene and get her ready for school."

Kissing the crown of his head, Tifa laughed softly, "Thank you, Denzel. That was really thoughtful of you. Although if _someone _had hidden the candy better, it wouldn't be necessary." She gave Cloud a look that spoke volumes.

The guilty party winced and took another gulp of coffee.

A knock on the kitchen door sounded, and before anyone else could even twitch in that direction, Marlene tackled the door and yanked Kera inside all in the same motion. "I'm so glad you're here!" she said, wrapping her arms around the older girl's waist in such a way Kera's hands were trapped at her sides.

"You weren't kidding about an emergency, were you?" she asked Denzel dryly. Before he could answer, she somehow managed to shimmy out of Marlene's hold without any apparent effort and dared, "You can't catch me!" Then she was through the kitchen and up the stairs, Marlene in hot pursuit.

Eyebrows raised, Cloud let loose a low whistle. "Denzel," he said very seriously, "you have met your match with that one. I've never seen _anyone _escape Marlene's bear hug with such ease."

Denzel couldn't quite hold down the blush, and turned back to his own breakfast of cheese toast to keep from answering.

Tifa took Cloud's empty coffee mug from him and pushed him towards the stairs, "Go on, finished getting dressed. And please do something with that hair!" She had to laugh at his affronted look, and refilled the mug. "The quicker you get ready, the faster you get this…" And she waved the mug at him just enough to make the steam even more tempting.

"Okay, okay," he grumbled, running his hands through the haphazard spikes. He turned to head upstairs and nearly ran into Kera, just coming back down.

Kera honestly hadn't realized Cloud and Tifa were even in the kitchen when she arrived to help with the crisis, since Marlene had taken up all her attention the second she walked in the door. It was hard to miss Strife now, however, as she was almost nose to chest with him. Bouncing back, she nearly vaulted the table in her desire to get out of his way. She said not a word as Cloud disappeared around the corner.

Once he was safely out of earshot, however, Kera muttered a very soft and awe-struck, "Wow! I mean, seriously… _wow_!" In the five years since meeting Denzel, she had never seen his father in such a state of dishevelment. And she had to admit -reluctantly- that all her friends that drooled over the ex-**Solider** were correct; he might be slim, but he was definitely well made. Blushing, she forced such thoughts from her head and turned to Tifa. "Marlene let me pick out her outfit, and she's getting into it now. What do you want her to have for breakfast?"

"Would you mind scrambling some eggs? She normally wants toast with jam, but I don't think that's a good idea this morning," Tifa's voice was amused as she picked up the empty candy bag from the floor and tossed it in the trash can. Looking at Denzel, she asked, "In case she heard where you stashed it, will you hide the candy in some other place?"

"Sure thing, mom. I'll put it in the bottom drawer of dad's tool chest. I _know_ she won't go in there."

And Tifa had to laugh, knowing Denzel was right. The last time Marlene attempted to mess with Cloud's tools had been traumatic - he'd made her sit down and memorize the name of every piece of equipment in his tool chest. It had been way too much like school, and Marlene had never, to Tifa's knowledge, laid a finger on it since.

Said sprite bounced down the stairs, dressed in a soft pink wrap-around skirt and a white t-shirt with pale pink flower petals embroidered on it. Her hair was in its usual braid, with the pink ribbon securing it's length. The outfit gave her cheeks a soft glow. Though she'd always been cute, that cuteness was beginning to blossom into seriously pretty.

Denzel, just returning from the garage, sat down at the table again and grumbled under his breath, "If that Tyson tries to walk you home again today, I'm cutting him off at the kneecaps." Eyeing his little sister, he gulped down the last of his orange juice while trying to ignore the snickers from his mother.

Still hyped up on sugar and excitement, Marlene jammed her hands to her hips and warned, "You'll do no such thing. He walks me _and _his sister home every day, Denzel! There's nothing else to it." She even stomped a foot to emphasize the statement.

Denzel started to say something when Kera leaned over to put the plate of scrambled eggs at Marlene's place at the table. "If memory recalls, you walked me home every day for nearly five years, Denzel Strife," she murmured softly in his ear.

Smirking at him over a forkful of eggs, Marlene nodded, "So there!" Outnumbered, Denzel very wisely shut up.

Cloud reentered the kitchen, looking much more his usual self. "Marlene," he said softly, smiling at her as she continued glaring at Denzel, "what argument would you use if _I _threatened to cut this Tyson off at the knees?" He was still smiling as Marlene rounded on him, anger flashing in her dark eyes. Winking at Kera, he leaned against the counter and waiting for his daughter to do her worst.

She did. Without a single hesitation, Marlene turned to Tifa and asked her innocently, "Do you want to know what _really _happened to that purple blouse of yours? The one Cloud claimed the washer ate?" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cloud wince as the shaft hit home.

"I know what happened, scamp," Tifa assured her, then pointed to her breakfast. "Eat! We'll be leaving soon and I want to know that breakfast ended up in your stomach and not decorating the walls."

Grumbling, Marlene plopped into the chair and chomped down a forkful of eggs. "I can't believe he actually told you what he did," she muttered around the mouthful.

Tifa reached out to stroke a finger across the faint red gracing Cloud's cheeks. "He didn't have to. He acted too guilty for it to be anything but an accident. Trust Cloud to make a washing machine go rogue." Leaning forward, she gave him a tender kiss. She had to smile as his arm snaked around her waist to pull her closer.

"Eew." Marlene wrinkled her nose at her parents. "Would you mind not ruining my breakfast?" She turned back to find that Kera had taken advantage of Cloud and Tifa's distraction to kiss Denzel. "Gross! Don't _any _of you know how to keep your lips to yourselves?"

"Deal with it, brat," Denzel suggested as he rose to rinse off his plate and put it in the dishwasher. Dusting off his hands, he then rounded on his sister. The intent was plain on his face, but despite the sugar-high, Marlene wasn't fast enough to stop him from planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

Cloud, Tifa, Kera and Denzel all watched as Marlene hopped about the kitchen, scrubbing her cheek with a dishtowel while wailing at the top of her lungs, "Gah! Gross! Ick! Germs!"

The kitchen door opened and Cid stepped in. Observing the one-girl parade marching through, he asked, "Is this a good time to say the ship is waiting? Move your arses, kiddies!" And he turned around and went right back out, refusing to immerse himself in the insanity of the Strife-Lockhart household.

"Smart man," Tifa said softly, causing Cloud to laugh.

Releasing his wife, Cloud headed for the bar, calling over his shoulder, "I'll grab the bags." He didn't quite make it to the door when Marlene stopped her act and turned to her parents.

"When is the baby due?" she asked softly. Four pairs of startled eyes latched onto Marlene, and she fidgeted under the intense stares. "I'm not an imbecile, you know. I do know how babies get made."

"But how- " Tifa started, then stopped at the look on Kera's face. "You didn't know." It was a statement, but Kera nodded all the same.

"It wasn't my place to say anything," Denzel muttered.

Cloud considered his son for a moment before coming to a decision. "You can tell her, Denzel. From the way everything is going, she'll be a member of our family soon anyway." He had to grin at the fiery blush evident on both teens. Then he knelt by Marlene's side and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry, Marlene. I should have told you right away, but I wasn't thinking. Men forget to do that all the time, right?"

"Right!" she agreed, then threw her arms around Cloud's neck. "Do you think I'll get a little sister?"

Whispering back, Cloud confessed, "I sure hope you do. But will you be really disappointed if it's a little boy?"

Marlene took a moment to think about it. Decided, she stated, "It won't be so bad, cause I'll be a big sister."

"Mores the pity for him," Cloud added, and both of them laughed. Straightening, he sternly told her, "Do as Denzel and Kera asks you, imp." Turning to his son, he clapped a hand on his shoulder. "It's really okay to tell both of them everything relating to this, Denzel. They should both understand why this trip is necessary."

Then he fetched the bags, kissed both his children and Kera goodbye, and hustled Tifa out the door.

Leaving poor Denzel to handle the two females who looked at him so expectantly. His one word summary of the situation was quite to the point. "Crap!"


	4. Trouble Finds You

Author's Note: Up until now, The Denzel Chronicles have been funny and charming, and an absolute joy to write. I've hopefully shown how this very unconventional family functions on love, trust, and belief. But everything changes now…

Summary: With Cloud and Tifa out of town, Denzel is left in charge of the business, the house _and _his sister. When a call comes through for an urgent delivery, Denzel decides to run it to Kalm. But something happens, leaving Marlene and Kera to try to fit the pieces of the puzzle together…

Trouble Finds You

By Ivy Tanté

**ab**

Being left holding the bag by the legendary ex-**Soldier** Cloud Strife was not pleasant. Denzel had to grit his teeth to keep from using a few choice words learned from Cid Highwind in one of his more colorful moments. He shifted his eyes to the right; Kera stared back, patient but expectant. He shifted his eyes to the left; Marlene was glaring at him, waiting for the promised explanation while tapping her foot ominously on the floor. _Decision time_.

_Well,_ he told himself, _first things first. I don't think either of them will be willing to go to school without this information_. Sighing, he flopped into one of the kitchen chairs and yanked out his phone. _Beep blip beep boop._

"_Hello?"_

"Uh, Mr. Shoman? This is Denzel. Did - I mean, do you have a moment to talk?"

"_Sure I do. Is anything wrong? Kera is at your house, right?"_

"Yeah, she's here." Clutching the phone tightly to his ear, he tried to explain without giving away information that wasn't his to give. "I just need some time to go over a few things with her and Marlene. Would you be really upset if Kera stays here today instead of going to school?" The last question came out in a rush.

A slight pause followed, then Kera's father asked, _"Can you tell me anything about this, Denzel? I trust you and your parents, but this sounds just a little mysterious to me. Call it suspicious parent syndrome."_

Denzel found himself smiling in spite of himself. What had been done to his father was horrible, but Mr. Shoman had worked at ShinRa before transferring to one of the WRO agencies. Chances were high he'd run into something dealing with Hojo's unorthodox experimentation funded by old man Shinra, which made things a bit easier. "It involves Dad and Professor Hojo."

A sharp intake of breath sounded, letting him know his guess was right. Mr. Shoman stammered a little as he asked, _"Denzel… D-do you mean to say Hojo did something to __**Cloud**__?"_

It was hard to answer, but he gritted out, "Yeah," before his throat closed up.

There was a moment of stunned silence on the other end of the line as Mr. Shoman tried to compose his thoughts. After considering the matter, he finally agreed. _"She can stay out of school. Goddess, Denzel! I've seen some of the reports that only confirmed Hojo's insanity. I never realized…"_ Mr. Shoman had to clear his throat before he continued. _"Thank you for trusting me with that, Denzel. I swear it won't go any further."_

All the tension in his shoulders seemed to dissolve at that promise. Grateful, Denzel said, "I know it won't, that's why I told you." After a sigh, he admitted, "Dad gave permission for me to speak with Marlene and Kera about it; I'll check once he comes back to see if I can tell you as well."

Mr. Shoman was quick to reassure Denzel on the matter, _"Please don't bother him about it. If that madman got his hands on Cloud, I __**don't **__want to know the details. I have nightmares enough just thumbing through those reports I mentioned. Tell Kera I love her, and I'll see her this afternoon."_

"I will, and - thanks, Mr. Shoman." Denzel couldn't help but think that phrase inadequate. There was so much to thank him for: trust, belief, compassion. Kera was as fortunate with her adoptive parents as he and Marlene were.

"_My name is Brand, Denzel. I really wish you could get comfortable enough to use it sometime. Take care, okay? Bye!"_

Hanging up, Denzel shoved his phone back in his pocket and sighed. _One hurdle down_. Looking up, he asked, "Why don't we get something to drink and go in the living room? It'll take a while to explain and we might as well be comfortable."

Once they were settled -he and Kera on the couch, Marlene perched on the ottoman right in front of him- he took a moment to organize his thoughts before beginning. Then he took a deep breath and started to talk…

**ab**

It was so hard at first. Speaking of it brought back the memories too sharply; Cloud, eyes downcast with his hand clutching Tifa's like a lifeline as he struggled to relate all the hideous details of those experiments; of Tifa's pale face, red-brown eyes swimming with tears she strained to hold in check. And the worse part had been the imagines those words created - of pain and torture and suffering and agony. In the end, both Denzel and Tifa were clinging to Cloud, holding onto him desperately. It was in those moments that he truly realized just how fortunate he was to have Cloud Strife in his life. One little slip, and he might never have known the man who'd beaten Sephiroth _three times_.

Forcing the words out, he told the woman he loved and the girl who'd become his sister the horrid truth - that Cloud wasn't a **SOLDIER**; had never been one. Of the experiments, of his mind shattering, of the control Sephiroth had over him, Aerith's death, the Mako poisoning, and Tifa's frantic efforts to piece his memories back together. Then Geostigma, the reemergence of Sephiroth from the Remnants, the battle - and his death at the hands of Loz and Yazoo.

It took almost three hours to go over everything, and answer their questions. Finally, his voice raspy and his throat parched, Denzel picked up his glass only to discover he'd already drained it. All three were now on the couch, him in the middle with a girl on each side. Marlene was sniffling - her tears over but such sadness in her eyes. Though she was handling it a bit better, Kera had her lips clamped tightly shut and her eyes were still a bit watery.

Blowing out a breath, Kera said quietly, "I never dreamed that… I mean, he's always so strong and controlled… Holy _Leviathan_, Denzel! How could he possibly have _survived _all that? I'd be insane!" Clutching his arm just a little tighter, she curled up enough that her head could rest on his shoulder.

Understanding, he wrapped an arm around her and answered as best he could. "I think he was, for a while. And now, he's so worried about Tifa and the baby. It's so unfair!" Denzel suddenly blurted out. "His best friend shot down like an animal by ShinRa, Aerith murdered right in front of him, Sephiroth controlling him through Hojo's hellish experiments, the Remnants showing up right when his Geostigma was the worst…" Pulling Marlene into his lap, he hugged his little sister tightly and muttered into her hair, "Sometimes… I hate the world for what's it done to Dad. I love him so much, but when he gets that haunted look in his eyes, I know there's nothing I can do. It _hurts_."

The faint ringing of a phone was a welcome distraction from the current topic, so Denzel disentangled himself and raced up the stairs and into Cloud's office. Snatching up the receiver, he parroted Tifa's soothing tone as he recited from memory, "Strife Delivery Service. You name it, we deliver. This is Denzel speaking."

"_Is Cloud Strife there?"_

Denzel frowned. The readout on the phone indicated Harley's Grocery located in Kalm, one of Cloud's most loyal customers. But the growling, gravelly voice wasn't one he recognized. "No, I'm sorry. He's away for the weekend. Does Mr. Harley need something taken to him?"

"_Yeah. There's a pickup at the farmer's market, stall 11. He needs it here as soon as possible."_

It took only a moment for Denzel to make his decision. This was a valued customer, one Cloud would be disappointed to lose. "Tell Mr. Harley that I'll get the package to him right away. I should get there in an hour, barring any monster attacks."

"_No offense, but you sound a little young to be running around the countryside, kid."_

Anyone associated with Mr. Harley would only have his well-being in mind with such a comment, he reminded himself. "I'll be fine, sir. If you'll excuse me, I need to get started."

"_Okay. I'll tell him you're on your way. You'll take care, right?"_

"Yes, sir." Denzel hung up the phone and jogged to his room to get read for the trip. With the speeds he intended to use getting there and back, school clothes wouldn't stand up to the strain. And should a monster attack, he needed to have at least minimal armor.

He was changing when a knock sounded on his door. Before he could call out a warning, Kera stepped in. It was an awkward moment for them; Denzel wore no shirt and didn't even have his pants fastened. It was a toss-up as to who was more embarrassed. But humor won out when Kera giggled, covering her mouth with her hands. "This has happened once this morning already," she gasped out, referring to her face-to-chest run-in with Cloud earlier.

Once more Denzel was blushing so hard that his face felt aflame. "I'm not nearly as impressive as Dad," he admitted, snatching up his shirt and thrusting his arms into the sleeves.

"You're still growing, Denzel. I don't expect you to be physically perfect for at least two or three more years." This was said tongue-in-cheek as she leaned against the doorframe. "Although I will add your training with Cloud and Tifa is definitely showing." And it was; Denzel was filling out, the width of his shoulders now apparent, the muscles of his chest and abdomen tightening. Since he tended to wear his clothes in layers, she hadn't really noticed _when _he started to change, but his movements as he dressed were no longer gawky and awkward.

"Thanks," he drawled out, not sure if that was a compliment or not. Stuffing his shirttail into his pants, he buttoned his jeans then started with all the straps and buckles that were part of his outfit. In many ways it resembled Cloud's own uniform, although Denzel tended more toward charcoal gray and slate-blue rather than black or navy.

Once he was 'decent', Kera strolled over to run her hands up his developing chest and into his hair, following the move with a fervent kiss. "Where are you going?" she breathed when she leaned back. "And how long will you be gone?"

"Just to Kalm. Mr. Harley needs a package rushed over. I should be back around 2:00pm at the latest." He told her of the strange phone call and the voice he hadn't recognized as he finished with the straps on his pauldron. Since his hands were now free, he put them to good use and returned her kiss while stroking her back. But he kept it short. They were in his room, after all, and he had a delivery to make. As his father had said, there was no sense in tempting fate; trouble finds you soon enough. "_Try _to keep Marlene out of the candy," he pleaded.

And Kera laughed against his lips and dared, "That's a mighty hard task you've set me. Give me an incentive to try." So he did, then left the house feeling rather breathless and with a silly grin on his face. It was just before 11:00am as his motorcycle roared down the alley towards the farmers market.

**ab**

Tifa called at 3:15pm, letting them know the _High Shera_ had reached Mideel. As soon as Marlene got off the phone, she turned to Kera and asked, "Why isn't Denzel back yet? He said 2:00pm, right?"

Startled to realize Marlene was right, Kera yanked out her phone and hit the speed dial for Denzel's cell. His voice immediately sounded in her ear, "_This is Denzel, of Strife Delivery Service. I can't take your call right now, so please leave me a message so I can contact you. Your delivery is very important to us. Thank you for choosing Strife Delivery Service!"_ She hung up, her hands shaking. Denzel _**never**_ cut off his phone for any reason, so even if he were on a call it would still ring to let him know someone was trying to reach him.

Alarmed by the look on Kera's face, Marlene dashed upstairs to grab the cordless phone in Cloud's office. Hitting redial, she pelted back down the steps into the kitchen again just as Mrs. Harley answered, "_Harley's Grocery. May I help you?_" Shoving the phone into Kera's hands, Marlene sat down at the table and clasped her hands together anxiously.

"Mrs. Harley, this is Kera Shoman. Can you tell me if Denzel Strife has left yet?" Trying to keep her voice level and calm, Kera also sat down, right on the edge of a chair. Something was wrong: Denzel would not cut off his phone, and he would certainly call if he was going to be later than normal.

"_Denzel? Is he coming by today, dear? Oh, I wish I had known! I would have baked some cookies,_" came the excited reply.

Kera forced herself to take a deep breath, stomping down viciously on her rising panic. "Mrs. Harley, may I speak to Mr. Harley?"

There was a very pregnant pause on the other end of the line. _"Of course, dear. Let me get him."_

Leaning toward Kera, Marlene asked quietly, "They didn't call him for a delivery, did they?"

"I don't know yet, but Mrs. Harley didn't know anything about it." There was a rattle on the line, then Mr. Harley's slightly high-toned voice spoke, _"This is Harley. Kera, right? The missus said something about Denzel coming over?"_

Never had her throat felt so tight. Every word was an almost impossible effort. "Sir, he received a call this morning from your store, asking that he pick up a delivery at stall 11 at the farmers market and bring it to you. Denzel didn't recognize the voice of the person speaking, but since it was your number he went ahead. I think he left a few minutes before 11:00 this morning, and he isn't back yet." _Please tell me he's alright_, she mentally pleaded. _I need to know he's okay…_

But that reassurance wasn't coming. _"I don't know anything about a delivery, Kera, and I didn't ask anyone to call him." _There was another rustle, then he asked in a muffled voice, _"Mary, did anyone use this phone earlier today? …Oh, when? I see. Thanks, dear."_ A tapping sound, then Mr. Harley addressed Kera again, _"A man came in around 10:30am, said his truck had broken down. Mary let him use the phone to call for help. She didn't like his looks, said he was scruffy and had an awful voice, all hoarse and gravelly. But he only stayed a minute to make the call, then thanked her and left. Kera… if something has happened to Denzel…"_

Her worse fears confirmed, she tried to reassure Mr. Harley, "You did nothing wrong, Mr. Harley. Whatever has happened, Denzel knows you had no willing part in it. I'm sorry, but I need to go now." She needed to scream, rant, rave. Throw the phone across the kitchen and cry until there were no more tears left. But she wouldn't, because it would do no good and waste time she didn't have to help. Hanging up, she sat staring blankly ahead for a moment, her mind empty of all thought except for the terrible question that echoed over and over, like a mantra, w_here is Denzel?_


End file.
